<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m a wizard, Alec by LulyDaddario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234439">I’m a wizard, Alec</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulyDaddario/pseuds/LulyDaddario'>LulyDaddario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizard Magnus &amp; Muggle Alec [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulyDaddario/pseuds/LulyDaddario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is a wizard and Alec is a muggle, but that didn’t stop them from falling in love. </p><p>Afraid of losing him, Magnus keep his magic a secret from Alec. However, he can’t keep it like this forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizard Magnus &amp; Muggle Alec [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m a wizard, Alec</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the last day of Hogwarts finally came, Magnus couldn’t wait to go back to London. Don’t get him wrong, he absolutely loves Hogwarts and all the friends he has made there, but he has something even better waiting for him at home. </p><p>And it has a name and a surname: Alexander Lightwood. </p><p>Magnus met Alec when they were both fourteen years-old, at one of the times he had spent the Christmas holiday at his house, not Hogwarts. Alec’ family had just moved to the house next to his. It was actually his best friend, Ragnor, house. But since the Fell family had welcomed him when he was ten years-old, Magnus also considered it as his own. </p><p>Anyway, it was Christmas and they had invited the Lightwood’ family to have dinner with them as a way of welcoming the new neighbors. It was a good thing that the Fell’ Mansion had plenty of space, ‘cause the next-door neighbors were definitely not a small family. </p><p>Magnus still remembers when he first saw the Lightwood siblings: Jace, Isabelle, Max and, finally, Alexander. When their eyes locked, it made a warm, pleasant feeling travel down Magnus’ spine. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Magnus,” was the first thing he said, extending his hand. </p><p>The blue eyes boy smiled sheepishly at him. “Alexander... but literally no one calls me that. Um, you can call me Alec.” </p><p>“I think I like Alexander better,” Magnus grinned. “I’m not like everyone.” </p><p>“I can see that,” Alec blurted out. </p><p>Magnus eyed him suspiciously. “What do you mean by that?” </p><p>He knew that some people didn’t quite approve of the way he presented himself: makeup, hair full of glitter and fancy clothes. If Alec had a problem with that, then it wouldn’t matter how cute Magnus had thought the boy was, he would be ready to curse him. </p><p>“I-It’s just... I never saw someone with this kind of clothes and also the makeup... but I’m not saying this in a bad way, um, it really suits you, and the makeup makes your eyes even brighter and also makes you look quite magical, it’s kinda intimidating actually...” Alec mumbled, his face rapidly becoming an extreme red color from embarrassment. </p><p>Magnus’ brain blanked out for a moment to process what Alec had said. Finally, an easy smile climbed onto his face, making his eyes crinkle at the corners.</p><p>“Why, thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said flirtatious. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” </p><p>Alec just stood there, and for the look on his face, Magnus couldn’t help thinking that the boy was probably wishing the ground would open and swallow him.</p><p>It made Magnus smile amused. “You know, you are quite magical yourself too.” </p><p>Alec groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “Could you please pretend that I never said that? Or just kill me to preserve what’s left of my dignity?” </p><p>“A bit dramatic, aren’t we?” Magnus laughed. “Well, I think I will have to go with the first option. It would be a crime to kill a pretty face like yours.” </p><p>“It would be a crime to kill any face, pretty or not,” Alec deadpanned. But then his face broke into a smile and he laughed.</p><p>Magnus’ heart just melted, and he couldn’t stop thinking that Alec’ laugh was one of the best sounds he had ever heard in his life. Oh, how he wanted to make the boy laugh more. </p><p>“Okay, I guess you’re right. But I still think that depriving the world of those blue eyes would be an even greater crime,” Magnus flirted again. </p><p>And that was how they met. Since that day they became best friends, although Magnus kept flirting with Alec. When the years went by and Alec didn’t say anything about corresponding the feelings, Magnus gave up. </p><p>But then, on Alec’ sixteen birthday, everything changed. It was middle of July, so Magnus was home for the holidays. They were at Alec’ bedroom, the day was almost over and Magnus hadn’t given his gift yet. </p><p>“Okay, open up!” Magnus said cheerfully. </p><p>Alec smiled at him before tearing the wrapping paper. Then he pulled an even smaller box and opened it curiously, smiling at the content. </p><p>“Magnus, it’s beautiful,” Alec alternated his gaze from him to the arrow shape necklace. “Thanks, I loved it.” </p><p>“Wait, there’s more. Put it on!” </p><p>The boy looked confused at him, but did what he said. As soon as the necklace was around his neck, the arrow’ head changed its color, the black replaced by a light yellow. </p><p>Magnus smiled. “Yellow! You are happy.” </p><p>“Of course I’m happy,” Alec said softly. “So, this is a mood necklace?” </p><p>“Yes, the salesman said it really works,” Magnus explained, now a little more cautious. “He said... that it’s a magic necklace.” </p><p>Alec laughed lightly, “Right, magic.” </p><p>Suddenly Magnus could feel his pulse pondering in his ears. He spent the last two years avoiding this moment, avoiding telling Alec the truth. It should be easy. He only had to say ‘yes, magic. Because the man was a wizard, just like me. No, I’m not kidding, I’m a wizard. I have actual powers.” </p><p>But, for some reason, Magnus was afraid. Afraid that Alec would freak out, or would not want to be his friend anymore. Muggles didn’t always understand the magic world, and Magnus knew about a lot of cases where wizards tried to tell a muggle the truth and it ended up badly. </p><p>He couldn’t afford to lose Alec. It would destroy him. It was already hard enough that he had to lie to the boy, saying that he studied in a boarding school where technology was forbidden, so that was why Alec had to sent him letters. </p><p>It was also hard to explain why Alec needed to give the letters to Ragnor’ parents and that they would sent it for him. ‘Why can’t I just mail the letter myself?”, the boy had asked once. ‘The school is really rigid, they only accept letters from the parents,” Magnus had lied to him. </p><p>The truth, of course, was because Alec didn’t have an owl. </p><p>“Magnus? Magnus!” Alec waved a hand over his face. </p><p>Magnus snapped out of his daze and shook his head. “Sorry, what did you say?” </p><p>“I said that the color changed,” Alec pointed at the necklace, which was now golden. “What’s golden for?” </p><p>He opened his mouth a couple times before finally answering, “Love.” </p><p>“Oh,” Alec breathed, his cheeks tinting pink with a flush. “Um, so, I-I guess that it really works...” </p><p>“C’mon, Alexander, why are you embarrassed?” Magnus laughed, but it was more out of nervousness. “We are best friends, of course you love me.” </p><p>Alec went quiet, like he was struggling to say something. After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a few seconds, he finally seemed to make up his mind. “I do love you,” Alec said.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, that’s what I’m saying-“ </p><p>“No,” Alec cut him off. “That’s not what you are saying... Magnus, I love you. Like, really love you. Not in a best friend way... in the other way. And I know that you probably don’t feel the same, but I couldn’t keep this anymore, ‘cause it was killing me. But I don’t want to ruin our friendship, so if you want to pretend I never said that I would understand and we could-“ </p><p>It was Magnus turn to cut him off, but this time with a kiss. He pressed his lips firmly to Alec’, his hands around the boy’ neck, pulling him closer. Alec took a second to unfroze, but then he passionately kissed him back, sliding his hands up Magnus’ body.</p><p>Magnus could feel his body responding to the boy’ touch, his breathing heavier. The tidal wave of lust that had just churned within him was slowly calming as the kiss became more subtle and tender.</p><p>But then the need for oxygen made itself present, and Magnus pulled back a little and looked at Alec, exhaling. The boy’ blue eyes were fixed on him, giving him a surprised look. </p><p>“I don’t want to pretend that you haven’t just said the best thing I’ve ever heard my entire life. I love you too, Alexander. Also not just in a best friend way, if I didn’t make myself clear,” Magnus said lightly, making Alec laugh. </p><p>“I actually don’t know how you didn’t notice before,” he added. “I’ve been flirting with you since we met.” </p><p>“You flirt with everyone!” Alec complained, but there was no actual heat in his voice. </p><p>“I don’t!” Magnus feigned a look of hurt as he brought his hand up to his chest. “You wound me, Alexander. I have never flirted with your siblings, have I?” </p><p>“Izzy said the same thing when we talked about this” Alec sighed. “Sorry for not noticing, I guess I was too scared of losing our friendship.” </p><p>Magnus cupped his face in his hands. “It’s okay, love. I understand.” </p><p>He really did, more than Alec would ever know. Well, someday he would, Magnus couldn’t keep this secret from him forever, no matter how much he wanted to. </p><p>And that brings us to the present. One year later and Magnus still hadn’t told Alec the truth. </p><p>He was now seventeen, and this would be his last Hogwarts’ holliday, since it was his last year. It was always hard to be apart from Alec for so long, but it was all worth it when he got to spend two entire months with him. </p><p>Now, Magnus was in the Hogwarts’ Express, in a cabin with his friends. He was looking at the window, thinking about Alec, thinking about all the different reactions the boy could have when learning the truth. Maybe it would be better than Magnus imagined. Alec was kinda of a skeptical guy, but when Magnus explained to him all about the Magic World, Alec would understand. </p><p>Or maybe things would be ruined forever. Alec could be mad at him for keeping this secret for so long, or freaked out by him, or scared of his magic... Magnus didn’t even like to think about this possibilities. </p><p>Either way, Magnus had postponed this for too long. ‘Today. I’m going to tell him everything today,’ he said to himself, more determined than ever. And he kept repeating it the entire way back to London. </p><p>Back to Alexander. </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was starting to think that the universe didn’t want him to tell Alec the truth. </p><p>He had planned to tell his boyfriend everything that night, they would have dinner together and then Magnus would finally reveal he’s a wizard. He had the whole thing arranged in his head, so when Ragnor told him that Catarina and Raphael would join them for dinner he almost screamed. </p><p>But it was too late to ask their friends not to come, since they were already standing in his front door. Alec was already there, talking to Ragnor’ parents in the kitchen, and Magnus took the opportunity to warn his friend about the situation, just as he always did when they would hang out with Alec.</p><p>“Remember, no talk about magic, or Hogwarts, or the Magic World, or-“ Magnus whispered to them. </p><p>“Yeah, we know.” Raphael rolled his eyes. </p><p>Catarina also didn’t look really pleased. “For how much long you will keep this from him? You know that he will find out someday, right?” </p><p>“I was going to tell him tonight,” Magnus sighed, knowing that his friend was right. “But it can wait until tomorrow. Or maybe next week, so I can enjoy at least a little longer with him.” </p><p>“Magnus,” Catarina’ voice softened. “Don’t worry about this, Alec loves you. I don’t think there is anything you could say to him that would change that.” </p><p>“Yeah, you two are annoyingly lovesick,” Raphael added, his bored tone suggesting he was untroubled by the whole situation. </p><p>Magnus, too stressed to notice it, smiled at his two friends. “Thanks. You’re right, I’ll tell him. But tomorrow.” </p><p>The trio walked towards the kitchen, where Ragnor, his parents and Alec were talking about the muggle elections. Magnus knew that Ragnor’ parents had a vast knowledge about the muggle world, but he didn’t expect them to really know about political things. </p><p>When Alec saw them coming, he quickly smiled at Magnus’ direction before greeting Catarina and Raphael, hugging the girl and shaking hands with the boy. Then Alec walked towards Magnus, clasping their hands together. </p><p>Magnus pulled his boyfriend even closer, the two quickly entering in their own particular bubble while the rest of the people in the kitchen changed the subject. Alec’ hands were on Magnus’ arm, gently caressing it. </p><p>“I missed you so much,” Magnus whispered directly at his ears, and was pleased when he saw the hairs on Alec’ neck stand up. </p><p>“I know, you showed me how much earlier,” Alec smirked, his voice barely a whisper. </p><p>Magnus pulled back a little, looking at the boy with a smirk of his own. “And I’ll show you again tonight.” </p><p>When dinner was finally ready, they all sat around the table and started eating, Ragnor’ parents asking them about their time at school. They didn’t mentioned the name Hogwarts, knowing that Magnus hadn’t told Alec yet about the Magic World. </p><p>It was kinda hard for the young wizards to talk about their time at school without mentioning some magic stuff. Every time one of them would start telling something that could make Alec suspicious, Magnus would sent them a glare and they would quickly change the subject. </p><p>After they all finished eating, Ragnor’ parents went upstairs, telling that they were calling it a night, but the kids were welcome to stay as long as they wanted. </p><p>They went to the living room, settling in the sofas and chairs. Catarina and Alec started talking about medical stuff that Magnus understood nothing. Alec wanted to go to med school and Cat wanted to be a healer, so they would usually talk about this kind of things — although Cat had to pretend that she was also going to med school. </p><p>Magnus was talking to Ragnor and Raphael when he heard Cat now telling Alec about one incident Magnus and one of his friends had in their school’ infirmary. The boy tried not to panic — knowing that the story would not make sense without an explanation involving magic — and cleared his throat, looking directly at Catarina. </p><p>The girl seemed to understand the sign, quickly changing the subject. Magnus sighed relieved and went back to talking to Ragnor and Raphael. </p><p>A few minutes went by, they now talking about sports, when Magnus shifted closer to Alec in the couch. He tried to grab the boy’ hands but was surprised when Alec pull it back, looking uneasy. </p><p>“Alexander?” Magnus whispered, resting his hand on Alec’ thigh. </p><p>Avoiding his gaze, Alec suddenly got up from the couch. “I think I should go.” </p><p>“But I thought,” Magnus trailed off, confused about what was going on. “Is everything okay?” </p><p>“I just don’t want to be here anymore,” Alec said quietly, a tinge of coldness in his voice. </p><p>That startled Magnus even more. Alec was always so warm around him, never having looked at him with half the anger he was now. </p><p>He noticed that Ragnor, Catarina and Raphael exchanged looks, probably as dumbfounded as him. </p><p>Alec turned to them, still avoiding Magnus. “It was nice seeing you guys.” </p><p>They had barely waved at him and the boy was already at the door. Without a last glance, Alec opened it and leaved. </p><p>“What happened?” Catarina started asking, but Magnus didn’t pay her any attention. </p><p>He ran to the door, his head started pounding and he could feel his heart beats increasing. When Magnus spotted Alec, the boy was almost at his own house, since they lived next to each other. </p><p>“Alexander! Wait!” Magnus shouted, reaching him at the front step of the boy’ house. </p><p>Magnus grabbed his arm, preventing him from opening the door. “What’s going on? What’s wrong?” </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Alec repeated incredulous, his voice colder than ever. “Well, I don’t know, Magnus. So, please, explain it to me.” </p><p>“I’m not understanding.” It was all Magnus was capable of saying, taken aback. </p><p>“I’m not stupid, you know?” Alec snapped. “You think I didn’t notice you glaring at your friends every time they were saying something about your school? Or about anything regarding you at all?” </p><p>Magnus opened his mouth a couple of times, but nothing came out. That seemed to make Alec even angrier.</p><p>“What are you keeping from me? What you don’t want me to find out?” </p><p>When Magnus didn’t answer, Alec sighed. The boy’ eyes were fixed on him and Magnus could practically see the walls that Alec was building around himself.</p><p>“Is-is there someone else? Someone from your school,” Alec started, his voice broken and full of pain, although he was trying his best not to show it. “Are you cheating on me?” </p><p>“What?” Magnus almost screamed. “No! No, never! Alexander, I would never even think about doing something like this.” </p><p>Alec looked more relieved, but was still looking suspiciously at him. “So what is it? What are you hiding from me?” </p><p>Magnus’ nervousness was growing wider by the second. He tried to calm himself, taking a deep breath before finally looking at Alec. It was time. </p><p>“Okay, I’m hiding something,” Magnus started. </p><p>Looking unfazed by the statement, Alec only raised his eyebrow, indicating that he already knew that and that he should continue. </p><p>Magnus sighed. “Alexander, what I’ve been hiding from you... the truth, um, the truth is...” </p><p>“Just say it!” the boy demanded impatiently. </p><p>“I’m a wizard, Alec,” Magnus blurted out. </p><p>Watching Alec’ reaction, Magnus couldn’t tell what was going through the boy’ head. Mostly because Alec almost didn’t express a reaction. He just kept looking at him. </p><p>The silence made Magnus uneasy. “I’m a wizard, and I study in a school for wizards, Hogwarts, that’s why you had to sent me letters... and there is a whole Magic World, with it’s own Minister and-“</p><p>His explanation was interrupted by Alec’ humorless laugh. “I can’t believe you. God, you really outdid yourself this time. I mean, I’ve to admit that you really thought hard about this one.” </p><p>“I know it’s hard to believe but-“ Magnus tried to say, but Alec cut him off again. </p><p>“It is actually.” Alec’ voice was full of anger. Magnus could see some tears forming in his eyes. “It’s hard to believe that you would invent all this crap instead of just saying you don’t want to be with me anymore.” </p><p>“No! Alec,” Magnus tried to touch his arm, but the boy took a step back. “Please, that’s not what this is, I’m not making this up.” </p><p>A tear rolled down Alec’ cheek. “Leave me alone. I don’t want to look at you anymore.”</p><p>Magnus took a step in his direction, trying to fight his own tears. “Please, believe me. I-I can prove it to you, just-“ </p><p>“Go away!” Alec yelled, more tears falling from his eyes. “Why can’t you just leave me alone? I got the message, okay? So please, stop!” </p><p>Magnus was about to say something when the house’ door opened. Jace and Isabelle, Alec’ siblings, walked towards them, probably having heard Alec screaming. </p><p>“Alec, what’s happening?” Izzy got to him first, and her eyes widened when she saw her brother’ tears. </p><p>Following close behind, Jace took a look at Alec then at Magnus. The blonde seemed furious with him, and Magnus didn’t have to be a genius to know exactly what was going through the boy’ head. He knew how protective the Lightwood siblings were towards each other. </p><p>Jace putted himself in the middle of them, looking harshly at Magnus. “I think you should leave,” he said, his tone making clear it wasn’t a suggestion. </p><p>“Alexander, please,” Magnus tried to look at his boyfriend, but Jace was blocking the view. </p><p>“He clearly doesn’t wanna talk to you,” Jace growled, stepping closer to Magnus. “Leave. Now.” </p><p>But Magnus wasn’t easily intimidated. “Look, Jace, this doesn’t concerns you. It’s between me and Alec, so stay out of it.” </p><p>“It concerns me when you are making my brother cry,” Jace grabbed him by his shirt collar. “Don’t piss me off, Bane.” </p><p>Magnus smiled mockingly. “Or?” </p><p>“Stop it! Both of you,” Alec scolded, making Jace eventually let go of Magnus’ shirt. “Magnus, I think you should go now.” </p><p>“Alec, just listen to me,” Magnus pleaded. </p><p>“Magnus.” Isabelle shut him up with a look. </p><p>Besides Alec, of course, Isabelle was always Magnus’ favorite Lightwood. Before he and Alexander got together, the girl was always trying to set them up. Magnus and her had became good friends, and the boy always knew he could count on her. So seeing Izzy looking at him like that, like he was a stranger, really affected him. </p><p>That was probably what was passing through Alec’ mind. He was going to be a stranger for the boy now.</p><p>Magnus’ heart ached just thinking about that. He knew Alec had trouble opening up to people and trusting them, so he was probably thinking he had made a mistake when he thought Magnus was one of the few people he could rely on. </p><p>“Okay,” Magnus said defeated. “I’m going.” </p><p>He turned around and started walking back to his house. </p><p>When he opened the door, he realized that Catarina and Raphael had already left. Ragnor was sitting in one of the chairs, probably waiting for him to get back. </p><p>Magnus plopped down on the sofa and sighed, feeling suddenly exhausted, a few tears rolling down his cheek. </p><p>“What happened?” Ragnor asked. </p><p>When Magnus told him the whole story, Ragnor whistled. “I was not expecting that.” </p><p>“Me neither,” Magnus breathed. </p><p>“Why didn’t you made some magic? Or showed him your wand? Or, I don’t know, anything?” </p><p>“I didn’t have my wand with me, and I kinda panicked. You didn’t see the look in his face, he was so... betrayed. And when I was finally going to do something his siblings showed up, and I couldn’t do magic in front of them.” </p><p>Ragnor stood up. “Well, you can take care of this in the morning. I think you should sleep now.” </p><p>Magnus stood up too. “I can’t wait until morning, I need to talk to him now.” </p><p>Before Ragnor could even think about stopping him, Magnus ran to his room, grabbed his wand, and race back to Alec’ house. </p><p>He knew that he couldn’t just knock on the door, if Alec’ siblings were the ones answering it they would never let him in. But then he had an idea. Concentrating really hard, Magnus apparated in Alec’ room. </p><p>When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that Alec wasn’t there. Magnus looked around, he had been on Alec’ room before and he was flooded with those memories. Magnus was so distracted that he didn’t notice the bathroom’ door opening. </p><p>“Magnus!” Alec jumped.</p><p>“Hey,” Magnus said quietly.</p><p>“H-how? The door is locked and I didn’t hear you coming, and-“ Alec mumbled. </p><p>Magnus cut him off, “I apparated.” </p><p>At Alec’ confused look, he continued, “It’s something wizards can do. It’s kinda like teleportation.” </p><p>“You are really going to insist on this?” Alec sighed, looking tired. </p><p>“Can you just listen to me? Just give me five minutes and then if you never wanna see me again after that, I’ll understand and will never bother you anymore,” Magnus said. </p><p>Hesitantly, Alec shook his head. </p><p>Magnus exhaled. “Thanks. So, I think it’s better if I show you, right?” He took his wand out of his pocket. “This is my wand. It channels my magic and helps me to perform spells.” </p><p>“Your wand, okay.” Alec crossed his arms, and Magnus could tell he wasn’t any more convinced than before. “Let me see one of those spells, then.” </p><p>“Okay.” Magnus tried to think of a simple spell, one that wouldn’t freak him out so much. Finally he pointed his wand at one of Alec’ books. “Accio book!” </p><p>Speeding through the air, Alec’ book passed right next to the boy’ head, directly to Magnus’ hands. After it, Magnus lowered his wand and put the book back on the desk. </p><p>Alec was staring at him, dumbfounded. “W-what,” he breathed. </p><p>Magnus nervously waited for him to say something else, anything. But Alec was still gaping at him, his eyes wide. </p><p>Hesitantly, Magnus took a step in his direction, entering his personal space, and was relieved when Alec didn’t move away. “Alexander? Please say something.” </p><p>Alec snapped out of his daze. “You... You really have, I mean, really are, um, I-I can’t even say it, that you are...” </p><p>“That I’m a wizard?” Magnus supplied softly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Alec breathed. “So it’s true. Everything you said... about the school and a Magic World, it’s all true. You are a wizard. I just, I can’t...” </p><p>Magnus swallowed hard. “It’s okay if you don’t want to be with me anymore. I wouldn’t blame you. That’s why I didn’t tell you before, I was too scared of losing you, but I know it wasn’t fair. I just love you so much. But it’s okay, I understand if it’s too much-“ </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Alec cut him off. </p><p>“You are sorry?” Magnus was taken aback. “Why? What are you sorry for?” </p><p>“I didn’t believe you. I should have believed you. You were scared of my reaction and I just made everything worse by screaming at you. I’m sorry. I’m the worst boyfriend ever.” </p><p>Magnus cupped Alec’ face in his hands. “Alexander, I’m the one who should be apologizing. Not you. I was the one who kept this a secret for too long, okay? You are not the worst boyfriend ever, you know that, right? If either of us is it’s me.” </p><p>“Are we really competing about who is the worst?” Alec laughed, and just the sound of it was enough to warm Magnus’ heart. </p><p>“I guess we are,” Magnus smiled, his thumb caressing Alec’ cheek. “Are you really okay with all this? I would totally understand if you weren’t.” </p><p>Alec pressed his lips against his. It was a quick kiss, but full of love and tenderness. </p><p>“I think I’m okay. I mean, will take me a while to get used to it. My boyfriend is a wizard,” Alec laughed at the last sentence. “I just can’t believe I fell in love with a wizard.” </p><p>“Would you say I put a spell on you?” Magnus teased. </p><p>Alec rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly. “God, I fell in love with a cheesy wizard.”</p><p>“And I fell in love with a grumpy muggle.” </p><p>They kissed again. Alec didn’t ask what a muggle was, or anything else about the Magic World. After all, there would be plenty of time to talk about everything. </p><p>For now, all they wanted to do was enjoy each other’ company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tell me if you liked, I may turn this into a series!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>